Little Miss Splendid
Little Miss Splendid is the tenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Miss Splendid, lives in a mansion, with a golden bathtub and thinks she is better than everyone else. When she goes to town and sees a new hat in the window of a store that she simply must have, she buys it. When she's walking home, her friends ask her if she wants to take the bus she refuses. It starts to rain and it ruins her new hat, but she did feel better afterwards as she went home and watched herself in the mirror. About Her Colour: Chartreuse (yellower in the books, greener in some artworks) Gender: Female Job: Being vain and posh Family: Possibly Miss Prim, Miss Vain and Mr. Uppity Likes: Being the loviest and most beautiful Dislikes: Ruining her outfits,anyone more beautiful than her and she not a big fan of common people Friends: Mr. Happy and Mr. Daydream (sometimes) Rivals: A few characters Release date: 1981 Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Beauté (French) *Doña Presumida (Spanish) *虛榮小姐 (Taiwan) *멋져양 (Korean) *Η Κύριος Ψηλομύτα (Greek) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy (also on cover saying, "Well, she thinks she is!") * Mr. Daydream * Mr. Small * Woman who works in the hat store * Taxi Driver Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Grumble *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Bad *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift(TV) *Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *What a choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV)(voice only) *Mr. Forgetful...Hey, Waiter(TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV)(cameo) *Hello! Pizza Express!? (Mr. Busy) (TV)(mentioned) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV) *Mr. Muddle Goes Skating (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *A New House for Mr. Wrong (TV) *Happy Birthday, Little Miss Scatterbrain (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *A Big Surprise for Mr. Mean (TV) Trivia *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Splendid represents Pride. *In the 1995 Mr. Men and Little Miss, she is chartreuse (web color) instead of chartreuse yellow. *She is only friends with Mr. Daydream and Mr. Happy. *She is possibly related to Mr Uppity. *In Little Miss Splendid's Gift, she had a statue of herself that got transformed by Miss Magic into dolls of Miss Splendid herself. *In Mr. Men and Little Miss episode (Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid), her hair gets burnt off accidentally by a dryer by Mr. Dizzy & then covered in blue paint & feathers. Counterparts: * Larxene (Kingdom Hearts, both have blonde hair), * The Evil Queen (Snow White, Disney, both are vain), * Jessie (From Team Rocket, Pokemon, Nintendo. Both are vain), * Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake, both have beauty personalities), * Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales, both have beauty personalities and like to buy stuff), * Scorpina/Lamie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both act spoiled rotten at times), * Hyacynth Bucket/Bouquet (Keeping Up Appearences, both try to keep up their reputations), * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog,Sega, both love jewelery), * Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmations, Disney, both are into fashion), * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, Disney, both love jewelery), * Mrs. Porty (Ivor the Engine, both are rich and love wearing fancy hats). * Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green & yellow, and both think a lot of themselves.), * Flora (Thomas & Friends, both are splendid), * James (Thomas & Friends, both are vain), * Mr Potato Head (Toy Story, both are vain), * Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo, Both act spoiled rotten at times, Both are Vain, Bossy and Beautiful), * Raska (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, Both Wearing High Heels), * Mother Gothel (Tangled, both like to be more beautiful than others), * Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry Movie: both love money), * Frou-Frou (The Aristocats, both are yellow) * Georgette (Oliver and Company, both are vain, pompous, spoiled and splendid) * Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter Alpha 3, both are vain), * Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are vain and want everything in the world), * Vannah Glamma (Side Kick, both are hot and bossy and only care about them selves), * Bubbles DeVere (Little Britain, both are rich and splendid), * Lizzie Devine (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are vain), * Numbuh 10 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful), * Prunella Deegan (Arthur, both are vain and wear red shoes), * Guilder Van Der Clog (The Shoe People, both are yellow), * Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are beautiful and have blonde hair), * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are rich, splendid, posh, vain and They're both wearing high heels), * Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are beautiful, vain, green and splendid), * Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls, both are yellow, rich, spoiled and have curly hair), * Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy, both are spoiled and loved jewelry). * Bagheera Jungle Book, both are vain * Steele both are vain * Gaston and the Beast, both are vain * Scar Lion King, both are vain * Drake Pebble and the Penguin, both are vain * Lili Rochefort (Tekken), both are vain See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Little Miss Category:Round characters Category:Yellow characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair